Oh, My Idol!
by Squishysoo
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya apabila idolamu, orang yang kau puja setengah mati, ternyata juga memujamu? Mungkinkah grup yang jauh di Korea Selatan sana mengagumimu yang hanya tinggal di kos-kosan minimalis, di sudut Jakarta? Sekumpulan makhluk absurd ini mengalami hal itu./"EXO NGE-SUBSCRIBE KITA!"/"Gue serasa mau mati."/Setting in Indonesia! EXOfficial Couples! Prolog.


_Bagaimana rasanya apabila idolamu, orang yang kau puja setengah mati, ternyata juga memujamu?_

_Mungkinkah grup yang jauh di Korea Selatan sana mengagumimu yang hanya tinggal di kos-kosan minimalis, di sudut Jakarta?_

_Sekumpulan makhluk absurd ini mengalami hal itu._

"_EXO NGE-SUBSCRIBE KITA!"_

"_Gue serasa mau mati."_

.

.

**A very, very absurd fic from Squishysoo!**

**EXO or any other groups that mentioned here are NOT mine. They belong to themselves**

**OOC, OOC, AND OOC**

**I told you already**

**Setting in Indonesia!**

**BL, bahasa gak baku, Inggris abalan, dan berbagai ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**Oh, My Idol!**

**Prolog: Becoming Fanboy**

**.**

**.**

"...kenapa gue bisa ada di sini?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap dua makhluk absurd di hadapannya. Luhan dan Baekhyun mau tak mau menyeringai setengah _evil_ dengan mata yang berkelap-kelip mencurigakan.

"Kyungsoo tersayang," kata Luhan dengan manisnya. "Lo tahu, kan kalau gue sama Baekhyun itu K-Popers berat, meskipun kita udah gak tinggal di Korea lagi?"

"Iya, gue tahu, makasih. Yang pengen gue tanyain adalah, kenapa gue bisa ada di sini, duduk di kamar kalian, nonton MV-MV K-Pop tercinta kalian? Dengan segala kekecean mereka? Jujur, bahkan Gege yang jela-jelas orang Cina cnta mati sama K-Pop!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Jelas, lah, kita pengen lo memasuki dunia K-Pop kayak kita! Kyungsoo, lo itu orang Korea! _How can you __**not**__ love K-Pop_?"

"_Guys, _jangan salah sangka, oke? Gue suka musik negara gue meskipun gue ada di Indo sekarang, gue hanya gak terlalu suka sampai tahap terobsesi kayak kalian berdua," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi dibuatnya. Luhan menggulirkan mata, terlanjur malas untuk ikut adu mulut dengan mereka berdua. Dia malah menatap serius laptop di pangkuannya sambil mengklik _file _bernama "K-Pop". Baekhyun menatap pemuda Cina itu sambil menyeringai.

"Ge, kita bakalan ngasih grup _itu_?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk senang, tangannya menari lincah di atas _keyboard_. Di lain sisi, Kyungsoo kebingungan parah, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan mereka berdua.

Oke. Tiga pemuda bersahabat itu sedang berada di kos-kosan Baekhyun—sebenarnya itu kamar Baekhyun dan Yixing, tapi berhubung anak itu entah sedang berada di mana, ya sudahlah. Sebelumnya, Luhan dan Baekhyun menarik paksa Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti mereka, dengan dalih minta diajari memasak. Padahal, duo iblis itu ingin menjerumuskan anak malang itu ke dunia gelap tak berujung, K-Pop. Kyungsoo sempat memberontak, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"Oke, Kyungsoo," Luhan bertepuk tangan, menarik perhatian Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk memandangi laptop. "Gue bakal nunjukin _boyband _baru, namanya EXO. Mereka baru debut tahun lalu—seriusan, gue nyesel banget baru tahu mereka minggu lalu, gue ngapain aja, coba? Oh, oke.

"Mereka terdiri dar 6 orang; Sehun, Kai, Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, sama Suho. Mereka punya lagu versi Korea dan Cina—gue bakal nunjukin MV mereka habis _teaser-teaser_ ini. Bersiaplah untuk melihat wajah-wajah tampan dan tarian _swag_—lo harus lihat Sehun, dia itu, OMG, gue gak kuat—"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan, matanya menyiratkan kalimat "_I'm judging you really hard right now_".

"—er... Gue bakal mulai sekarang."

Layar laptop mendadak menghitam. Seorang pemuda bertopi muncul sambil mengenakan setelan jas lengkap. Dia berjalan disertai aura-aura mencurigakan yang menjurus seduktif, dan ketiga orang itu langsung lupa caranya bernapas saat pemuda tadi menyeringai dan melempar topinya.

Asadfpaify, kalau itu benar Sehun yang Luhan bicarakan, Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa dia memang benar-benar kece.

Mata mereka tak bisa lepas dari layar. Pemuda itu mulai menari, dan wow, mungkin itu adalah tarian terkeren yang pernah ada. Lagu yang digunakan benar-benar merdu. Kyungsoo penasaran siapa penyanyinya.

Saat video itu selesai diputar, sebuah logo segi enam dan sederet nama muncul.

Oh. Namanya Kai.

Kyungsoo yakin logikanya mendadak macet karena tidak bisa berhenti me-_replay _video tadi di otaknya.

**.**

**.**

"_So... how was it_?"

Kyungsoo bengong.

"...Kyungsoo?"

Dia bengong.

"Ge, kayaknya video-video tadi mulai menggerogoti oraknya—OMO KYUNGSOO SESAK NAPAS PANGGIL AMBULANS SEKARANG GE APA YANG SUDAH KITA LAKUKAN?!"

"Berisik, Baek. Tunggu saja, paling-paling dia lagi terpesona dengan semua keseksian video-video tadi. Lu lihat dia waktu video 'History'? Anak malang itu hampir pingsan. Atau part 'MAMA' waktu Kai kesurupan, teriak-teriak kayak orang gila? Gue yakin dia sempat menjerit sebentar."

"_Guys_."

Baekhyun dan Luhan buru-buru menatap Kyungsoo. Bisa dibilang mereka terkaget-kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo terduduk diam, dengan mata yang lebih lebar dari biasanya, sambil menggigit jari—seakan-akan menahan jeritan yang memaksa keluar. _Jeritan_.

Luhan ingin langsung menggelar selamatan. Do Kyungsoo, akhirnya, resmi menjadi seorang _fanboy_.

"Gue benci kalian berdua."

"Kenapa? Kita salah? Oke, Ge, kita gagal. Kita harus nyerah—" Baekhyun langsung berbicara tanpa henti, rasa bersalah mulai menghampirinya. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang normal di geng mereka—Luhan, Yixing, Xiumin, Tao, dan dirinya sendiri sudah merelakan kewarasan mereka satu detik setelah saling berjabat tangan. Kalau Kyungsoo juga ikutan gila, lalu membenci mereka, kalau Kyungsoo gagal menjadi seorang _fanboy_—

"Kenapa kalian gak ngasih tahu gue _lebih cepat_ tentang alien-alien keren itu?"

—dia akan kalah taruhan dari Tao.

"..._welcome to our world_." Luhan menyelamati sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung berteriak.

"YES! _EYELINER_ GUE! Siap-siap beliin gue 3 _eyeliner_, Panda!"

**.**

**.**

"Kyung, Ge, kalian bisa nyanyi, 'kan?"

"_And_?"

"Kita nge-_cover _lagu EXO, yuk."

.

.

"_So_? Siap, _guys_?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk, keduanya sudah duduk bersebelahan di pinggir kasur Luhan. Si pemuda rusa sibuk mengatur posisi kamera, sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo sambil membawa sebuah gitar. Xiumin, yang direkrut Luhan sebagai _rapper_, bergerak kegirangan di tempat duduknya. Dia juga sukses menyukai EXO 3 detik setelah Luhan memperlihatkan lagu "_What is Love_" padanya.

"Oke, _hi everyone!_" Luhan berdadah-dadah ria pada kamera. Mereka sepakat menggunakan bahasa Inggris agar memiliki lebih banyak _viewers_. "_Phew, we're very excited today!_"

Xiumin mengangguk, senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajah tembemnya. Luhan gemas dan mencubit pipinya, anak itu terlalu imut untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

"_Yup! Hi, I'm Baozi!_"

"—Baozi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Xiumin mengangguk. Luhan mencubit pipinya lagi.

"_Yeah, my stage name! You should have one, too!"_

"_Oh, okay. Hi, I'm D.O.!"_

"_That's a surprise. I think you would use Sooave or Pororo. Or Porosoo. Or Avero. Oh well. I'm Bacon!_"

"_Yay, we're food family_!" Xiumin memeluk Baekhyun, yang mengakibatkan dirinya membuat ekspresi lucu, yang mau tak mau membuat Luhan mencubit pipinya. Lagi.

"_Anyway, I'm Lulu! And we are, Ex Oh Ee! Exohee, yay!_"

_There was an awkward silence._

"._..we never agreed to that name_," Baekhyun ber-_face-palm _ria, malu total. "_Who's the fool guy that allowed Lulu-ge to choose the name?_"

"_He allowed himself, so he's the fool guy_." Kyungsoo berkata dengan bahagianya.

_There was an awkward silence._

"_Anyway_," Xiumin membuka mulut. "_We're going to sing some songs! Since we're a huge—"_

"_And by huge, it means we remember all the dance moves from all MVs and teasers, all songs, and every information available on internet. Just in 2 days_. "

"—_fan. Yeah, D.O. was right. Thanks to Lulu and Bacon. Oh well, here we go!_"

Mereka menyanyikan MAMA dan History. Keesokan harinya, mereka sudah memiliki lebih dari 1000 _subscribers_.

**.**

**.**

Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras. Kyungsoo dan Xiumin duduk di salah satu sudut kampus mereka dalam keheningan, keduanya sibuk memandangi rintikan hujan. Untuk sekali seumur hidup, tanpa Luhan dan Baekhyun yang bergentayangan, mereka menikmati momen kesunyian dengan damai.

Sayang, momen itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sesosok rusa dan _bacon _hidup tiba-tiba berlarian di tengah hujan, sambil berteriak layaknya _banshee_ sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tidak mampu lagi mendengar suara hujan dan Xiumin sukses jatuh ke lantai.

"Ge—"

"AUDTLKANDALSHL—"

"Maaf, gue gak bisa ngomong bahasa Troll. Gak ada di Google Translate," Xiumin bangkit dari lantai, sambil memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan lo-yakin-lo-waras?

"—IDALFKSLD KALIAN TAHU KITA PUNYA BANYAK SUBSCRIBER DI YOUTUBE, KAN?"

"Yep, syukur banyak orang yang suka kita. Tapi itu bukan penjelasan, kenapa kalian bisa absurd gini. Hyung, napas."

"FORGET ABOUT BREATHING MY DEAR OWL! EXO NGE-SUBSCRIBE KITA!"

"...apaan, sih?"

"E FREAKING XO, OFFICIAL! GUE GAK KUAT—GUE MAU MATI SEKARANG!" Luhan mencakar-cakar pipinya sendiri, dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap untuk menelepon ambulans.

"Ge! Santai, woy! Lo ngomong apa, sih? Kyung, seriusan, panggil ambulans sekarang. Baek, gila, lo bisa napas gak?"

"_GUYS_, EXO NGE-SUBSCRIBE KITA! EXO!"

"Ge, lo beneran udah gila—_Fix_, gue telepon ambulans sekarang."

Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, dihadapkannya benda kotak itu pada Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Ponsel itu menampilkan _homepage _Youtube mereka. Di sana ada EXO. Di jajaran _subscriber _mereka. Ada EXO. Kyungsoo serasa melihat dewa kematian di seberang jalan karena kepalanya terasa kosong.

"—AWGSALDUGDHU."

"Oh. My. God. Gue bakalan tetep manggil ambulans sekarang. Gue serasa mau mati."

.

.

Baekhyun tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari halaman Youtube mereka. Luhan, akhirnya, bisa tenang dan berbaring di atas sofa, sambil mengipas wajahnya menggunakan majalah. Xiumin memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Mereka pulang ke kosan Luhan setelah kejadian rusuh tadi. Perjalanan pulang mereka relatif tenang, karena mereka terlalu syok untuk bicara. Kyungsoo memperhatikan ponselnya terus-menerus, belum percaya bahwa EXO benar-benar menonton video mereka. Omona. Bayangkan untuk sesaat, apabila kau ada di posisi mereka, apabila idolamu tahu bahwa kau itu ada. Idolamu mengunjungi video yang kau unggah.

Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak dan terkena asma mendadak.

"—Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, mata membelalak, dan mulut terbuka lebar. Masih tanpa suara, dia memperlihatkan layar laptopnya pada teman-temannya. Tangannya bergetar panik.

Luhan benar-benar pingsan.

_EXO_

_A few seconds ago . Share_

_You're amazing! We love your cover, we love you all! ;)_

Singkatnya, mereka menghabiskan sore itu dengan tidak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**TbC**

**A/N:**

Jujur, saya gak yakin ada yang mau baca apalagi review fic ini /cries

Ini tuh fic coba-coba, baru prolog, pendek banget. Padahal selasa nanti saya ada ujian akhir, tapi malah bikin ff. Bunuh saya sekarang.

Oke, yang pertama, adakah readers yang keberatan kalo ada bahasa inggrisnya kayak tadi? Soalnya, kan jarang ada Youtuber yang pake bahasa selain inggris. Menurut kalian gimana?

Kedua, saya tahu mereka OOC parah. Itu sengaja kok, coba bayangin kalo kita yang ada di posisi mereka. Saya sih udah ngegali kubur.

Singkatnya, keep or delete?

Tolong kasih tau pendapat temen-temen di kotak review, ne? Please? Saya bener-bener takut, serius. Kalau fic ini emang terlalu abal, bakalan saya hapus nih Q-Q

Review?

**Jakarta 16032014. Squishysoo.**


End file.
